No one would miss me
by silver-eyed-fox
Summary: This is a short-ish AkuRoku story I hope you rnjoy it! Rated T for content I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!


The rain pelted down from the sky, each droplet was like a bullet hitting the ground. Roxas walked along the street, his hood down and the rainwater trickling down his face, regardless he trudged through the puddles. He approached the corner whe he noticed Axel leaning against the wall. "Your mind's made up?" he asked calmly, his arms crossed. Roxas, whose back was turned, turned his head to Axel, "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."

Axel shot forward away from the wall. "You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" he yelled, clenching his fists.

Roxas hung his head. He thought for a moment about what to say. He picked his head up again and tilted it to the side "No-one would miss me."

"That's not true!" yelled Axel. Becoming tense. _If I don't tell him now then he's just gonna walk away without even saying goodbye. _he thought. "I would . . ." he sighed, loosening his body.

Roxas turned around. "Don't lie to me, Axel. Don't say what you don't mean!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel tensed up again and looked Roxas straight in the eyes. "You think I _enjoy_ watching your self-destruction from the sidelines?"

"No-one's asking you to watch!"

"Well I have to! Your my best friend, you and Xion!"

"Hmph . . . so that's why you did that to Xion? _That's_ why you're just _watching_?"

"You know I would never have done those things if they weren't orders!"

"So just because _Sa__їx _told you to, means you have to do it?" yelled Roxas, "What happened to _us _being friends?"

"We . . . are."

"Then why the hell do you wanna do _everything_ he tells you."

"Because I want a heart!" shouted Axel, "Because I wanna feel emotions again. . ."

"You can do that without my help. I wont make any difference to your goal."

"Stop saying all that stupid stuff, Roxas! I don't want a heart if . . ."

"If what?"

". . . if you're not around."

"Since when did you care?"

"Since . . ." Axel said sternly, ". . . since I fell in love with you."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me you're not g-"

"I _wasn't. _Until I we went on that first mission, when I took you up to the clock tower, you were such a zombie, but even so, I knew something was bound to happen."

"_Something?_" asked Roxas, "That's what I am to you? Just a cheap thrill?"

"It's not like that! Roxas, is that the way you see me? Some creep?"

"No, I used to see you as my best friend. I thought you'd support me. All I wanna do is find the answer, before I sink into the darkness. Before I lose everything, _everyone_. I have to find this 'Sora'. I have to find the connection. I have to know."

"Who are you? _Who are you_? You're not the Roxas I know! You're not the Roxas I love!"

"If you love me so much then why'd you go and hurt Xion? Why'd you assassinate half the Organization? Why'd you go and mess up my head with all these feelings I don't have?"

"Roxas, stop! Please, you're just gonna end up hurt!" screamed Axel, "Roxas! I know what I did to Xion was stupid, but I'm nothing but a tool in their eyes. I'm the assassin. There's no taking that back. But, Roxas, _I_ have to know, what do you feel about me?"

"I -" Roxas was interrupted by a fleet of shadow Heartless appearing from the ground surrounding him. They all pounced and pinned him to the ground before he could summon his keyblades. Suddenly Roxas felt a swift heat above him. He looked up and saw Axel throwing the chakrams at the Heartless, taking them out. He quickly ran over to Roxas and picked him up by the arm. He grabbed Roxas' shoulders and shook him, "Roxas, are you all right?"

"Uhh . . . I . . ." mumbled Roxas, staring into Axel's eyes. _They're really green, like emeralds . . . captivating . . . _"Um . . . Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." he said, hugging him.

"Roxas . . ."

"What I was about to say before, about how I feel about you . . . well, you're right, there's no taking back what you did, but, even so . . . one day I'm gonna end up dissolving, that's what he said, I know there's a connection between Me, Xion and Sora and somehow I know I'm gonna have to find him, but until then, even beyond then, Axel . . . I-I wanna . . . I wanna be with _you_!"

"What?"

"I love you, too, Axel. Maybe I'm losing it, I'm feeling things with a heart I don't have. I feel . . . I feel, like, well . . ."

"This?" grinned Axel hugging Roxas back. He looked him right in the eye and cupped his face in his hands. Pulling him closer Axel whispered, "You make me feel like I have a heart." and closed his eyes. Roxas gasped, _Is he . . . is he trying to . . . kiss me? _he thought, becoming flushed.

Axel opened his eyes and grinned _Feeling things with a heart you don't have, huh? It's worth a try. Roxas says things just as he thinks them . . . even though he has no heart. But, when I look him in the eye I think, even if it's just for a second, he . . . does. _Axel pulled Roxas even closer and put his hands through his hair. Roxas thought about pulling away, but he resisted the urge. Axel closed his eyes again and brushed his lips against Roxas'. Roxas blushed and tried to turn his head away but Axel wouldn't let him. He kept him in the same position and kissed Roxas lightly on the lips. _No way is that all he wanted. Axel doesn't want just a peck . . . he wants a __real__ kiss. And he wants me to take control._ he thought. "Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're good with your mind games, huh?" he asked and grabbed Axel's coat.

"Ah! Roxas!" Pulling Axel even closer, Roxas kissed him. A _real_ kiss. And Axel kissed him back. Roxas was inexperienced but Axel was impressed. Axel pulled Roxas by the waist to deepen their kiss. Roxas loved the fiery feeling Axel gave him. The spark between them would stay strong... forever. They knew it would.

The rain still pelted down from the sky, but, it seemed to them that the sunset shone, just as it did on the clock tower every day that they ate ice-cream with Xion after work.

All of a sudden they heard footsteps from down the street. They stopped and spun round to see Demyx standing there, staring. "I knew it!" he exclaimed, "I told you we have hearts!"


End file.
